


Law & Love

by thereader



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereader/pseuds/thereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette histoire reprend les personnalités et caractéristiques des deux personnages principaux du film Brokeback Mountain, Jack et Ennis, mais dans un espace/temps différent. Ici, Ennis est un jeune avocat timifde et introverti originaire du Texas tout juste arrivé à New-York pour travailler au cabinet Magnet. Pour sa première collaboration il rencontre JackTwist, fils du fondateur du cabinet, ouvertement gay. Cette rencontre remettra en cause tout ce qu'Ennis croyait savoir de lui-même. A presque trente ans découvrir et s'avouer qui l'on est vraiment, trouver l'amour et faire face aux obstacles de la vie n'est pas toujours évident.<br/>Law & Love est la première partie de deux parties de l'histoire Le Cabinet Magnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law & Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Law & Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19186) by MaisaG. 



Chapitre 1: Nouveau job et nouvelle vie.

Ennis se tenait là, devant le téléphone, pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Comment son rêve était-il devenu réalité ? Comment le « mufle » Ennis Del Mar était-il devenu un brillant avocat ? Les émotions défiler dans sa tête et il sentait son esprit filer. Ça avait été un long parcours, mais en même temps, il lui semblait que c’était hier qu’il avait quittait le ranch. Il se souvenait encore ce que sa vie avait été…

Quand il était enfant, travaillant dur à la ferme de son père, regardant les autres hommes travailler du lever au coucher du soleil, il avait trouvé son rêve. Son rêve le plus profond et le plus secret. Un jour, il allait être riche et heureux, vivant à New-York, tout comme les hommes qu’il voyait dans les publicités à la télé. C’était un rêve plutôt tiré par les cheveux, mais qui l’a aidé à se concentrer sur ses études.

Ennis n’était pas le plus brave des élèves en classe, mais il était certainement le meilleur. Chaque jour après les cours, il étudiait comme s’il n’y avait pas de lendemain. La seule exception était les moments qu’il passait à aider ses parents. Ennis aimé la vie au ranch, mais il était hypnotisé par son propre rêve. Il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer combien cela changerait sa vie.

Quand il a la bourse d’étude pour Austin, l’âge de quatorze ans, il avait pris sa décision. Il allait être avocat, tout comme le personnage principal de son film préféré. Ennis était impressionné par la confiance dont les avocats faisaient toujours preuve et il voulait désespérément leur ressembler. Moins timide et silencieux, plus confiant et extravertis. 

La fac de droit fut difficile pour lui. C’était un grand gaillard avec un accent étrange que personne ne semblé comprendre. Il avait vécu toute sa vie au ranch avec sa famille et ses amis. Il y avait tant de choses du monde qu’il ne connaissait pas. 

Les choses s’améliorèrent quand son professeur de philosophie l’aida avec quelques leçons supplémentaires. Monsieur McGonagal était un homme sage qui avait vécu au Texas plusieurs années. Il comprenait les difficultés qu’Ennis avait eu dans son enfance et lui appris ce qu’il devait savoir au sujet du monde moderne et de toute autre chose qu’il ignorait. Au cours de plusieurs après-midi et soirées, monsieur McGonagal lui parla de l’Europe, d’art et de l’histoire du droit. 

Quand il fut diplômé en 1999, il était l’homme le plus heureux de la planète. Il avait franchi le premier pas dans l’accomplissement de son rêve. Mais il y avait un problème. Qui donnerait un travail à un avocat inexpérimenté comme lui ? Il n’avait pas de nom de famille dans les affaires ni un autre avocat pour l’aider à démarrer. Pendant des années, Ennis travailla douze heures par jours, chaque jour de la semaine. Il était déterminé et complètement concentré sur sa carrière. 

Chaque cas sur lequel il avait la chance de travailler, il le prenait. Il n’y avait pas de vacances, pas de jours de congés. Ennis n’avait absolument aucune vie personnelle. Certains de ses collègues rigolait à ce propos et l’appelait le « rat du cabinet » mais Ennis souriait et gardait le silence, dans son propre monde. 

Bientôt, son nom devint connu parmi les jeunes avocats. Ennis c’était forgé lui-même une réputation pour son calme maniérisme et ses décisions intelligentes, mais qui modifia seulement ses performances en tant qu’avocat. Dans sa vie personnelle, il était toujours timide et célibataire, le plus souvent préférant sa propre compagnie à une autre. Mais devant la cours, l’intensité de ses paroles et le feu dans ses yeux l’aidé toujours à gagner sur les juges. Après avoir remporté la fameuse affaire du peintre assassiné en 2003, il savait que c’était juste une question de temps jusqu’à ce qu’un grand cabinet lui offre un poste.

Aujourd’hui, à l’âge de trente ans, Ennis allait devenir le tout nouveau membre du cabinet Magnet, le plus célèbre de New-York. Plus de quarante avocats travaillant sur la plupart des affaires les plus connues dans le monde. Son billet pour le paradis. Le paradis des avocats, bien-sûr ! il aurait seulement aimé que ses parents soient encore en vie pour voir ce jour.

La douleur dans son cœur face à la perte de ses parents était encore forte. Ils l’avaient soutenu à chaque étape du chemin, mais n’avaient pas pu le voir réussir. La mère d’Ennis avait eu des difficultés à tomber enceinte, ayant eu plusieurs fausses-couches avant de tomber enceinte d’Ennis. Sa mère avait eu son premier enfant à l’âge de quarante ans. Le premier et le seul, car madame Del Mar ne retomba jamais enceinte. 

Deux ans auparavant, Ennis reçut un coup de fil lui disant que ses parents étaient morts ensemble pendant leur sommeil, seul au ranch. Ils avaient tous deux attrapé un mauvais rhume qui s’était transformé en une pneumonie bien pire. Ennis avait rejeté cette idée. Il était courant de tomber malade travaillant au ranch et ses parents l’avaient prouvé pendant des années. Mais leur entêtement avait été l’erreur fatale. Ils avaient tous deux décliné toute aide médicale et lorsque la fièvre était encore montée, les éleveurs avaient finalement appelé le médecin local. Plus rien ne pouvait être fait. Il était trop tard pour eux deux. 

Et donc, Ennis se retrouvait sans famille et rien d’autre que des souvenirs de l’époque où il en avait une. Il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir été présent lorsque ses parents moururent et ça lui faisant encore mal de se dire qu’il n’avait pas pu leur dire au revoir, mais il avait suivi son rêve et rendu ses parents fiers.

La pensée qu’ils avaient vécu heureux et moururent ensemble été un réconfort pour lui. Ils savaient que sa mère et son père partagé une belle histoire d’amour, contrairement à la plupart des gens. Il se demanda s’il ne pourrait jamais trouver un amour comme celui que ses parents avaient partagé. Jusqu’à présent, tout ce qu’il avait eu été des aventures d’un soir et des histoires foireuses, y avait-il une femme dehors pour lui ?

Ennis n’avait jamais été très populaire avec les femmes. Il été trop timide et silencieux aux goûts de la plupart d’entre elles. A chaque fois qu’il était convaincu qu’il était amoureux, la passion et l’ardeur bientôt disparaissaient et Ennis se retrouvait seul comme avant. Il a rapidement appris à prendre du plaisir dans d’autres choses de la vie. Il aimé la plupart des sports et aimé à la fois regarder et jouer. Il aimé un bon livre ou un bon film et préférer profiter d’un après-midi à la maison que de sortir avec des amis. 

Il savait que c’était probablement inhabituel et que la plupart diraient que quelque chose n’allait pas chez lui. Mais Ennis s’avait qu’aucun de ses collègues ne le connaissaient vraiment et que la plupart de ses « amis » étaient plutôt des connaissances familières qu’autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas leur demander de comprendre. 

Il était un solitaire. Il y en avait très peu comme lui. Il était la plupart du temps dans la lune et l’opinion des autres n’avaient pas d’importance pour lui. Tant qu’il faisait ce qu’il aimé, il était suffisamment heureux.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Le jeune homme blond qu’il vit, briller de bonheur, peut-être pour la première fois de toute sa vie. 

En regardant de plus près, il vit.

Il y avait une histoire dans ses yeux. Une histoire pleine de sacrifices et de victoires. Mais quand il se regarda de nouveau, ce qu’il vit le plus, fut la solitude de trente ans de lutte.

Ennis essaya de défaire le dernier carton de vêtements. Après près de quatre heures de déballage, il était épuisé. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu’il lui fallait régler. 

« Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis mis ? » Ennis dit ç la pièce vide. En portant un carton plein de livres.

Son nouvel appartement était à quelques kilomètres du cabinet Magnet. Le bâtiment était un exemple de modernité et de beauté. De grandes fenêtres dans un style argenté avec beaucoup de lumière. Différent de tous les autres appartements dans lesquels il avait vécu. Les appartements étaient livrés avec les meubles, ce qui était parfait pour Ennis. Il n’a jamais vraiment aimé la décoration d’intérieur et souvent il considérait avoir de mauvais goûts pour les meubles, etc. 

Il observa la vue depuis le salon. Plusieurs autres immeubles entourés le sien. Une forêt urbaine de voiture, de gens, et de bâtiments. Des couleurs et des sons qu’il n’avait jamais vu auparavant. Tu ne connais pas le sens du mot ville, tant que tu n’as pas vécu à New-York. Quelqu’un lui avait dit ça il y a plusieurs années et Ennis ne comprenait que maintenant le sens de ces mots.

Ennis fut surpris lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il avait seulement emménagé ce matin et tous les voisins lui avaient déjà rendu visite. Une belle jeune femme prénommée Véronica, un vieil homme (fan des Beatles), et d’autres dont Ennis ne pouvait pas se souvenir le nom. Ils lui dirent que les reste des voisins étaient soient trop occupés par leur travail ou actuellement en vacances. 

Il ne savait pas qui attendre. Peut-être que l’un d’eux voulait de nouveau offrir son aide. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit. 

Devant lui se tenait une belle femme.

« Ennis Del Mar ? » demanda-t-elle.

Vêtue d’un tailleur gris très moderne et portant des chaussures à talons extrêmement hauts, la femme était impressionnante, un peu comme une petite poupée Barbie. Elle était petite et ses yeux était marrons chocolats. Ses cheveux blonds avaient de longues boucles qui rendaient se peau encore plus pale. Ennis ne savait pas si elle était naturellement blonde, mais la couleur lui allait bien.

Elle aussi l’observée et Ennis pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient extrêmement semblable aux siens et son maquillage était naturel et frais. Elle pourrait faire la couverture d’un magazine, mais cela ne lui donnerai pas moins l’air intellectuelle. 

Ennis se dit qu’elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, en femme. Décidant finalement de lui répondre, il hocha la tête à sa question.

« Ouai, c’est moi. » dit-il, curieux.

« Mon nom est Elizabeth. Tu ne me connais pas mais je suis du cabinet Magnet. Puis-je entrer ? » Le ton de sa voix était joyeux et elle regarda derrière lui pour jeter un coup d’œil dans l’appartement. 

« Bien sûr. » Ennis dit, remarquant combien elle était excitée. 

« Je n’aurais pas dû venir sans prévenir » dit-elle en regardant les cartons autour de la pièce. « Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre, Ennis. Je peux t’appeler Ennis ? je vais être ta marraine au cabinet ! » Dit-elle en souriant et en lui ouvrant les bras. 

« Pardonnez-moi ? » Ennis était très confus. Cette femme était-elle folle ?

« Désolé. Je suis trop excitée pour réfléchir. Je vais t’aider à t’acclimater au cours de tes premiers mois au cabinet. Chez Magnet, nous appelons tous la personne qui nous montre les rouages notre marraine ou notre parrain. » Elle souriait, se déplaçant comme un écureuil, rapidement et nerveusement. Elle regarda tout autour de l’appartement comme une élève de dix ans dans un musée silencieux.

« J’ai entendu quelque chose à ce sujet. Eh bien c’est un plaisir de te rencontrer. J’espère que je ne te décevrais pas. » Ennis sourit et lui serra la main fermement et soudain quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit. « Vous n’êtes pas Elizabeth Norris, n’est pas ? »

« En chair et en os. » dit-elle en souriant. « Mais ne crois pas tout ce que tu entends à mon sujet, la plupart n’est absolument pas vrai. » 

Ennis était étonné. De tous les avocats du cabinet, il avait la chance d’être sous l’aile protectrice d’Elizabeth Norris. La fameuse « super avocate » qui ne travaille uniquement qu’avec les stars d’Hollywood ou sur les cas les plus impressionnants. 

Au fil des années, à la fac de droit ou quand il travaillait dans d’autres cabinets, Ennis avait lu et entendu tellement au sujet d’Elizabeth Norris. L’avocate était un exemple pour la jeune génération. Sa détermination et son attitude devant la cours été renommées et Ennis ne pouvait énumérer toute les qualités qu’elle représentait en tant qu’avocate. 

Mais elle n’était pas seulement célèbre pour son travail. Sa vie personnelle était la cible de nombreux commentaires aussi. Il avait lu quelque part qu’Elizabeth avait été mariée à une jeune docteur de Dallas. Quand sa femme mourut dans un tragique accident de voiture, Elizabeth commença à vivre que pour me cabinet Magnet. C’était une bête au tribunal, une idole incroyable. Il y avait une longue liste de cas célèbres dans lesquels elle était directement liée. Elle était aussi célèbre pour ses leçons futuristes à la fac de droit, où elle était l’un des enseignants préférées des étudiants. Elle aimé beaucoup l’idée d’amener le tribunal aux étudiants en droit et non l’inverse. Une position qui lui avait apporté quelques désaccords avec d’autres avocats renommés, qui ne partageaient pas sa position. 

« Bon sang, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis honoré, madame Norris. » Dit-il, se sentant extrêmement conscient de lui-même tout d’un coup.

« Crois-moi tu es loin d’être aussi excité que je le suis. Tu es mon premier protégé, ce qui est très spécial pour moi aussi. » Elle sourit à nouveau, cette fois dévoilant toute ses dents parfaites. Ennis pensa de nouveau qu’elle ressemblait à une poupée Barbie, à la seule exception de ses jambes plutôt courtes.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? » Ennis alla à la cuisine, asseyant de trouver quelque chose d’assez bien à boire pour la célèbre Elizabeth Norris. 

« Non, Ennis, je te remercie. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps et je peux voir que tu as besoin besoin de temps pour défaire tes cartons. » Elle regarda de nouveau les cartons autour d’elle.

« J’ai tout le temps pour cela. » dit Ennis montrant les cartons.

« J’en suis sûre, mais je suis également venue pour une toute autre raison. Ennis, je voulais t’inviter personnellement à ma soirée. » Elle s’assit sur le grand canapé attendant qu’Ennis revienne de la cuisine. « C’est uniquement pour les membres de Magnet, et j’ai pensé que ce serait bien que tu rencontres quelques-uns des membres en dehors du cabinet. »

« Je suis content que vous y ayez pensé. Bien sûr que je viendrais. Je ne peux pas attendre de rencontrer d’autre de mes héros. » Dit Ennis, surpris qu’une femme si notoire est organisée une fête pour lui.

« C’est ce soir. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, pas besoin d’être habillé formellement. J’enverrais quelqu’un te chercher. » Déclara-t-elle en se levant. Quand elle fut près de la porte, elle regarda Ennis et sourit.

« J’ai suivis ton travail ces dernières années Ennis. Tu as de la passion, gamin. Je pense que tu seras bien ici. » Elle sourit joyeusement.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » Dit Ennis, gêné et flatté. 

« Dis que tu viendras à ma soirée, impatient de rencontrer tous ces vieux casse-pieds. »

« Merci, madame Norris. » Ennis la raccompagna jusqu’à la porte, heureux comme un enfant de deux ans après avoir passé la journée au parc.

« Alors n’oublie pas, ce soir 19 heure. J’enverrais Jack te chercher. » Dit-elle passant la porte.

« Jack ? » Demanda Ennis, regardant Elizabeth devant l’ascenseur.

« Oui, Jack Twist. Mon meilleur ami et bras droit du cabinet. Tu vas l’adorer, Ennis. » Dit-elle, entrant dans l’ascenseur et lui souriant une dernière fois.

Ennis resta là, regardant les portes se refermer, se souvenant de chaque détail de cette rencontre rapide mais compète. Comment la petite femme blonde ne lui avait donné les temps de penser ou de réagir. Elizabeth était une femme pleine d’énergie et de vie, et rien ne semblait pouvoir l’arrêter. 

Quelle opportunité incroyable ce sera de pouvoir travailler avec une telle femme, Ennis pensa. Combien encore pourrait-il apprendre et quel exemple formidable en tant qu’être humain elle était. Elizabeth était tout comme lui, dans le sens où elle était entièrement consacrée à ce qu’elle aimé – être une avocate !

Il se souvint de ses mots et comment la femme blonde avait eu l’air tout aussi nerveuse que lui. De la façon inattendue dont elle était apparue, à la façon imprévisible dont elle était partie. Elle était déterminée et ne perdait pas ou peu de temps en fausses formalités. Ennis se dit qu’Elizabeth Norris était une sacrée femme.


End file.
